


Keeping Me Sane

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt Derek, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: When Stiles is the one of the verge of a panic attack Scott is there to keep him grounded, keep him sane.





	Keeping Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/45014602557/no-no-no-this-could-not-be-happening-stiles)

 

No, no, no this could _not_ be happening!

Stiles paced back and forth down the hospital hallway.  Scraping his blunt nails over his head digging them as hard as he could into his skin.  Stiles screwed his eyes tightly shut.  How could this happen?  _How could this happen?!_

Derek’s a werewolf.  He’s the Alpha.  He can’t end up in the hospital.  He heals for God’s sake!  And yet here Stiles is pacing the hallway trying not to have a fucking panic attack waiting and waiting and _waiting_ for someone, _anyone_ to come out and tell him that Derek was okay.  That Derek was alive.

But Derek’s been in surgery for hours and as each second ticks away Stiles feels himself growing more terrified that he won’t wake up.  That he won’t come out of this and roll his eyes telling him he’s an idiot for ever doubting him.  It feels like he’s choking.  He can’t _breathe_.

“Stiles.  Stiles!”  Scott grabbed his wrists yanking them away from his head and forcing Stiles to look at him.  “He’s going to be fine.  You have to believe that.  I promise you he will be okay.”

“You don’t know that!  He can’t heal!  Don’t you fucking promise me something you can’t possibly know!  Because if he dies and you promised me he was going to be okay I will _never_ forgive you.  Do you understand?!”  Stiles knows that if that happens, if he never sees Derek again, hears his voice, kisses him, he’ll need Scott if he has any hope of surviving.

“Okay, okay,” he agreed with a tense nod.  “We got him here quickly.  The Doctors, they’re good, you know this.  Now, right now, you need to calm down.  You have to stay calm because _Derek_ needs you.  So you’re not going to have a panic attack, you’re _not_ going to have a meltdown, if— _if_ the worst happens you can have your meltdown then but not now.  Not when he needs you to be strong.”

Stiles found him heart slowing down, his breathing evening out.  He focused on Scott on his words because he was right.  Freaking out was not what Derek needed.  Derek was always the strong one of them and now it was Stiles turn.

“Good, good,” Scott soothed loosening the grip on Stiles wrists rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ arms.

 “Family of Derek Hale,” a voice called out causing them to snap to attention.

“I’m here,” Scott could promise this.  “Whatever happens I’m here.”

Stiles nodded forcing the knot in his throat down as he stepped forward.  “That’s me— _us_.”


End file.
